Kem Harimau Putih
Kem Harimau Putih is a military base in Just Cause 2. Description Most of the base is on top of a large concrete structure. The only separate part of the base is the outpost at the nearest road. The outpost has a small roof over a parked Fengding EC14FD2 and MV V880. As you approach the base on the dirt road from the outpost, you'll have to drive up a ramp. The ramp is protected by Miniguns on either side. The concrete structure has 3 levels. There's about 15 of the usual "001" concrete buildings and two of the arched metal roof buildings. One of the two can be entered, but there's two soldiers in there. The base appears to be some kind of a supply depot, as it's dominated by two very large warehouse-looking buildings on its highest level. Oddly the two buildings have religious-looking symbols on them. There's also multiple shipping containers next to them, along with a Stunt-ramp, made out of containers and random objects. If you approach the base with an aircraft, it can seem well protected as the Panau Military will call air support as soon as they see you. However if you stay on the ground, don't cause Chaos and kill the soldiers at the Guard Towers, you'll be able to wonder around the base with minimal to no resistance. Your Heat may even disappear at times. The non-completion related other objects at this base are: *3 sets of red Gas Tanks. **Near the 4 vertical fuel depots on the lowest level of the base. Just past the Miniguns. **Past the miniguns and turn left. Grapple forward once and you should be able to see them next to some green cubes. **Next to the 3 horizontal fuel depots. *3 sets of 3 weapon boxes with a Pistol, a Submachine Gun and Fragmentation Grenades. **Past the miniguns and turn right at the Maddox FVA 45. **Past the miniguns and turn left. Grapple forward once and you should be able to see them on your right. **Between the arched metal roofed buildings. *2 Medicine cabinets. **Past the miniguns and on the wall of the first building to the right. **On the most south-western building. The name means "White Tiger Camp" in Malay. Completion This base is unique in the sense that if you go there, early in the game storyline and take all the collectable items, the Panau Military will reconquer the base some time later. Even the map marker will turn back into the yellow box. It's not known if this also happens with 100% completion of the base. This has been seen to happen by multiple people on the PC version. This does not happen if one were to take over, or at least do something completion related in all (or most) of the neighbouring settlements. *Multiple Resource Items, which add up to 44% of the completion: **4 Weapon Parts. **4 Vehicle Parts. **1 Cash Stash (located at the entrance). **1 Armor Part (located at the entrance). *11 Fuel Depots. 8 vertical ones and 3 horizontal ones. *2 SAMs. Vehicles All the vehicles at this base make the aiming box red, meaning that you'll be shot at by the Panau Military when seen driving them. *1 x Fengding EC14FD2, under the roof at the outpost. *1 x MV V880, under the roof at the outpost. *2 x Maddox FVA 45. They're yellow and have no Mounted Gun, but still have the turret rings. **Between the large buildings, near the back fence. **Next to the 4 vertical fuel depots on the lowest level of the base. You'll run into it after you pass the miniguns. *1 x SV-1003 Raider, near the arched metal roofed buildings. *1 x URGA-9380, near the arched metal roofed buildings. This version has a towing frame, but no mounted weapons. Location In the middle of a forest. The coordinates of the default map marker location are about X:27575; Y:17220. The trees between the base and its gate have been cut down. Perhaps as a sign that the Panau Military wants to expand the facility, or maybe simply because the Minigun operators wanted to have a better view. Trivia * The name translates to 'White Tiger Camp' from Malay. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Military Bases Category:Just Cause 2 Locations